


Gosip

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gossip
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Kota Mineral pun tak lepas dari gosip ibu-ibu.





	Gosip

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Hari ini Lillia tidak datang lagi,” ujar Sasha. Di Rose Square sore itu hanya ada dirinya, Manna, dan Anna.

“Mungkin dia masih menjaga toko,” sahut Anna. “Tidak sepertimu, Sasha, suami Lillia tidak dapat diminta menjaga toko.”

“Suami Lillia masih belum pulang?” tanya Manna. “Bukankah suami Lillia sudah pergi terlalu lama? Aku ingat kepergiannya waktu itu karena bersamaan dengan Lillia yang sakit keras dan tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang. Sampai kini Lillia sudah sehat dan dapat menjaga toko lagi, mengapa ia masih belum pulang?”

“Itulah dia anehnya,” sahut Sasha sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. “Jangan-jangan dia sudah punya keluarga baru?”

“Hei!” tegur Anna dengan wajah tidak bersahabat. “Suami Lillia pergi mencari obat untuk Lillia. Dia pergi untuk tujuan yang mulia. Tidak sepantasnya kita memikirkan yang tidak-tidak soal pria itu.”

Keadaan seketika hening.


End file.
